Trust Issues
by OneShotMistress
Summary: One time Asurei stalked Fey and Saru on their date because he has trust issues.


i just checked how old this fic is and. its 8 months old please dont judge me asurei hasn't appeared yet at the time so i sprouted this out because i was asurei-rune at the time i love asurei rune dont do that [plus i didnt...fix or beta read this at all ahhaha bye]

* * *

"I'm going now, dad!" Fey's voice echoes from the hallway into his study. Asurei raises his head from his work, hearing the sound of the door closing and the steps of his son running outside. He catches a glimpse of his hair just as he turns around a corner. The man frowns and continues on his work, which is now becoming less interesting. Not with the thought of his son going out with _that kid_.

Asurei closes his eyes, setting down his pen and resting his chin in his hands. "No, no. Calm down. Fey told you they're only going on a date. Just a date. Nothing bad will happen to Fey. The _kid_ even swore on his life he'll keep Fey safe every time they're together the last time he came for dinner."

A sound that resembles a grunt escaped his mouth.

_What if he's planning on to kidnap Fey?_

"What?! No, no, the _kid_ won't dare."

_What if Fey comes back bruised?_

"That will never happen."

_What if Fey never comes back? He didn't even tell you where they were going today. He might as well be running away from home for all you'd know._

That's the last straw before Asurei shrugs on his jacket, shoves a beanie over his head and a pair of sunglasses slips on his face. He locks the door and leaves the house, not even caring that his work is due tomorrow.

* * *

The blue bear is cleaning the caravan on the school grounds, so to speak. He seems happy from all the peace and quiet he's been getting. Wandeba turns around after wringing the worn cloth and he screams in fear at the sight of a scary yet strange looking man's face only inches away from him. "W-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

"Clark, it's me!" the man grabs the bear's shoulders before he could runaway. Wandeba's face lights up from recognition. "Asurei…san…?" the man nods. Wandeba sweat drops. "Why are you-?" he couldn't finish his question as the man starts to shake him slightly. "HELP! ME! FIND! FEY!" Asurei shouts into the bear's ears. "Eh? F-Fey?"

"YES! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

"He's with Saru… at the theme park," Wandeba blinks, the cloth dripping in his hand.

"THANK YOU!" Asurei runs off to the only theme park in town. It takes Wandeba another five seconds before he realizes that he had forgotten to tell Asurei another important detail. "W-WAIT! I MEANT THE THEME PARK FROM 200 YEARS AGO!"

Asurei stops immediately upon hearing that, narrowly tripping himself. "SAY WHAT NOW?!" he stares at Wandeba with a horrified face. Before Wandeba could reply, the man suddenly takes him up into his arms and into the caravan.

"TIME JUMP!"

"UUAARRGGHHH!"

* * *

It takes him only five minutes before he spots the couple standing in line for a roller coaster ride. He left Wandeba at the caravan without even saying another word to the bear. Asurei inspects them closer, realizing that the both of them were wearing different clothing—clothes from this century, time, period, whatever.

He admits that Saru looks good in that button-down shirt. And Fey looks magnificent in whatever-thing-was-called-in-these-times. Asurei's not fond of fashion but he does have taste when the time calls for it. The man swiftly walks into line, hoping that his son would not notice his presence.

The rest of the day he keeps doing the same thing. Follow his son and make sure he's not noticed. There were a few close calls. Fey suddenly turning his head around when the man is a few steps away from them, Saru who bumps into him when the three of them were walking and a few other minor things.

Currently the couple are having lunch together in an outside restaurant while Asurei hides himself behind a bush, watching them. He keeps his eyes on them for a long period of time. When Fey stands up, Asurei quickly hides himself behind the bush again. He counts to five and turns around again to find that Fey is nowhere in sight. Saru is sitting in the same chair, drinking his juice and tapping his fingers against the table alone. Asurei's face drops, wondering where did his son go.

It was then did he feel a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, thinking it was Wandeba, and yelps when he sees Fey glaring at him with the smile of the Demon on his face.

"_Dad_. _Why are you stalking us_?" Fey asks with his hands crossed. Asurei gulps, trying to come up with 101 legit reasons in his mind. "W-Who says I'm stalking you two?" he looks away and forces a laugh out of his mouth. "I-I'm just waiting for someone!"

"_200 years in the past_?"

Asurei makes a poker face. How did he forget that they time travelled? He sighs and squats, seemingly tired from all the following his son around. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He pouts, still not looking at Fey's face. "I got too worried about you and couldn't sit still. I even dragged Clark into this."

Fey's eyebrows quirk. "Wandeba? You travelled here using the caravan?" a nod comes from his father and Fey pinches his temple. "Dad, what are you even worried about? It's not like Saru's going to leave me here stranded," he says. Silence comes from Asurei, confusing Fey even more. "Dad?"

"I was afraid…" Asurei says in barely a whisper. "I was afraid you weren't coming back to me…" he's still hiding his face from Fey, not wanting his child to see his watery eyes.

Fey's face turns into surprise. His hands drop to his sides, a frown on his face. He slowly drops to his knees and places his hands on the man's shoulders. Asurei looks up and gasps when he sees Fey grinning with a few tears running down the teenager's cheeks. "Fey…?" Asurei is pulled into a tight hug, his son burying his face in his shoulder. "Thank you, dad. Thank you for caring about me so much."

Asurei couldn't help but to let a tear drop. He smiles and wraps his arms around Fey just as tight. "I love you, y'know. Of course I'll come back to you, no matter what happens," Fey says but his voice is a little muffled. Asurei's smile widens. "I love you too, Fey. I love you and your mother. I'll love the both of you till the day I die."

It takes them a long time to recompose themselves after that.

* * *

"Can I join in the family hug?" a voice interrupts. Fey and Asurei turn their heads around and find Saru with open arms and a hopeful grin. All is quiet for a while before Asurei throws his shoe into Saru's face.

"DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO MY SON?!"

"_DAD_!"


End file.
